THE WEASEL AND THE STALLION
by warriors blue
Summary: There was a handsome stallion named Aoshi and a cute weasel named Misao...........ONESHOT


THE WEASEL AND THE STALLION

Once upon a time, in an old farmland, there lived a handsome stallion named Aoshi. Aoshi was a precious horse and his owner had gone through a lot of trouble to purchase him. The stallion had piercing blue eyes that were almost human-like. He was a lanky horse. His black velvety skin shined under the sunlight as he grazed the fields in the afternoon sun. Unlike other animals and horses, Aoshi did not respond to human affection. He moved away even when his own master tried to pet him. Though Aoshi was the most reliable horse in the farmland, especially since he rendered very useful in errands in need of speed and efficiency, he was a stubborn stallion. The foremen felt that the horse had a cold attitude, as it did not associate with other horses in the farm. Once, a pretty mare tried to get Aoshi's attention, but unfortunately ended up being badly hurt. All the animals in the farm avoided Aoshi. However, there was this one female weasel called Misao. She had lustrous blue-black fur and beautiful blue eyes. Misao had a different view on Aoshi. She liked the stallion a lot. She often tried to scamper around the horse when it was grazing in the fields. Miraculously Aoshi was not bothered by this pretty weasel. He actually found it quite amusing to have her playing around him while he was grazing. He dint feel lonely when she was around. The two animals had an unspoken friendship among them. So they went on like that, Aoshi and Misao would spend time together in the fields everyday. Despite the fact that they belonged to two different categories of animals, they communicated through intuitional gestures. They had a special relationship.

During the autumn festival, the people in the farmland went to the wishing river pool, to make their wishes. According to legend, wishes made on the banks of the river would be fulfilled for exactly six hours. However, once the wish was made it could never be repeated again during he next festival. It was one wish for a lifetime. The foremen were making preparations for the festival throughout the day and went to bed very early due to their exhaustion. On one such night, the foremen forgot tie up Aoshi and leave him in his stable. Hence Aoshi went wandering towards the wishing river to find that Misao was on the banks of the river. As usual, Aoshi stood quietly next to Misao and enjoyed her company. He wished that he could speak to her. At the same time, Misao wished that she could speak to him. At that moment, a blinding flash appeared and in the place of the stallion was a tall handsome man and in the place of the weasel, was a beautiful petite woman. They both stared at each other in complete awe. Both of them couldn't believe that their wishes had come true. That night, they spent time talking and sharing their experiences. After a long conversation about their lives, Aoshi said,"Thank you Misao."

"For what?" asked Misao

"For being my friend. Because of you I don't feel lonely anymore."

Misao blushed prettily."You are welcome Aoshi."

Aoshi smiled at her. He gently wrapped his arms around her body. The couple remained savoring each other's embrace till dawn. A few minutes before daybreak, Aoshi said, "vow to remember this feeling forever, it will last only for a few minutes."

"I will. I wish we could remain like this for eternity. I love you."

Aoshi looked into her beautiful eyes and said,"Misao, I love you too and I also wish we could remain like this forever…but we must remember that we are from two different worlds and we do not have the power to alter the course of nature."

"Yes, its true" said misao. The two lovers remained like that until the sun rose above the horizon. As soon as the sun emerged, there was a blinding flash of light and in the place of a handsome man and a pretty woman; there was a black stallion and a weasel. Alas! They were from two different worlds; despite the similarity of the kingdom and hence had t live in separate ways. But in the farmland, life went on as usual and as many years passed the stallion and the weasel still spent time together not forgetting the vow that they had made on that autumn night.


End file.
